Fairly Odd Fear
by XxShaym1nxX
Summary: Timmy Turner grows out of his fairies and goes to live out on the streets. WARNING: THIS IS A GRIMDARK, AND A CREEPYPASTA IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THOSE THINGS, THEN THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU. Contains violence, murder, coarse language, and is rated T for Teen. Read at your own risk
1. Prelude

Alright, here is the prelude to Fairly Odd Fear! Because, as we all know, I love preludes.

First of all, the cover to this story can be found on my deviantART, it's called XxShaym1nxX, and the picture is called You're Gonna Go Far Kid

Second of all, I'd like to set a few rules here.

You may NOT ask when the story will be updated. I am not a machine, I don't run on a schedule, and every chapter is written as if it is it's own separate story.

You MAY critique

You may narrate it

You may not leave mean, nonconstructive comments

Toodles! Read the next chapter to get to the story!  
Have fun! XD


	2. Fairly Odd Fear

Another day like every other in the life of Timmy Turner was passing by. He had just failed his science test, and Chloe had passed that exact same test, then she and A.J. proceeded to kick sand in Timmy's face as a boast. Just right when he got into the living room of his home, his jubilant parents leaped right in front of him, like sugar-fed puppies.

"Hey Timmy, we're going out to a buffet!" interrupted Mr. Turner.

"But you're not coming because the buffet has a lot of liquor drinks and we can't seem to trust people like you around such things!" added Mrs. Turner.

"I'm ten years old," the child remarked.

"And you know what that means!" chorused Mr. Turner.

"It means that Vicky is coming to babysit me and make waste of my all-too-short life," sighed Timmy depressedly.

"To a T you are correct!" responded Mrs. Turner. She opened the door for Vicky, and the couple marched out from the abode. Vicky stomped in with a malicious look on her face.

"Hey, twerp, guess who's with me," she said in a singsong tone, with a taser gripped into her right hand.

Before Timmy could respond, the shock of the taser bruised him and made him fall. Seeing as he could not move, he decided to think for the time being to keep himself from being bored, as a saw hacked into his left leg.

 _Just wait til' Cosmo and Wanda hear about this. They'll be shocked. I wonder if THEY were ever as miserable as I am now. Maybe they are. Maybe in a way I had never expected. Maybe I could have been their torturer. It may sound crazy, but it is possible._

Then he began to have flashbacks of past events, and specific quotes to boot.

 _We are here to grant wishes, not to be your slaves! We don't have to take this, you know!_ Wanda's rage echoed furiously through the boy's head.

 _Remember, your fairies are here to help you when you need it, not act as your private wish butlers!_ scolded Jorgen.

 _We only have two hands and two wands,_ Wanda's voice revisiting him.

 _Do I expect too much for my age?_ he thought.

 _Honestly, Timmy, someday you're gonna have to grow up! You're not a baby anymore, you know,_ remarked Mrs. Turner.

And he had just recently condemned Chloe for forcing him to share Cosmo and Wanda. He also hadn't talked with AJ, Chester, or any of his friends in a while.

Somehow, he was beginning to wonder if that _Petite Equines In My Possession_ show he had watched with Chloe once was getting realistic.

Timmy kicked Vicky in the groin, then stole her taser, shocked Vicky with it, and immediately dashed into his own room, too panicked to lock the door.

"Guys, we need to have a serious, mature, man-to-man conversation," stammered the kid.

"What do ya need, sport?" questioned Wanda.

"I've been thinking." Timmy sat on his bed. "We've been together so long, I think it's time we drifted apart," he sighed.

"WHAT? No-no-no-no-no-no-no! You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not," admitted Timmy.

"How could you possibly go through with such an idea like that? It's awful enough you even thought about it!"

"Let me explain," he added on.

"You see, you know I'm miserable, right?"

Both Cosmo and Wanda nodded at Timmy's statement.

"Well, if I keep staying with you all my life, I'll be even more miserable. The fact that I am being seen as unable to take care of myself sickens me. What's even worse is how not even my life is better. I see my friends even less than I did before because I'm so attached to you. And I don't even get many NEW friends in return. Poof only comes home from school on the holidays, and who knows where Sparky's at! We should all move on, there are probably kids with worse lives out there that need you, what with the fairy shortage and all."

But we love you!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"I love you too, but even so…" sighed Timmy.

"Alright, if it's YOUR choice," retorted Wanda.

"I wish… I could defend myself…" he uttered. The two fairies were gone in the blink of an eye. Timmy picked up an MP3 player, a tuna sandwich in a plastic bag, and a knife, then he evacuated his room to go the living room where the door outside was located. Vicky was still too dazed to react because of the assault she had received. The boy opened that very door and marched out of it with his puny legs.

Timmy was sauntering down the desolate roads, all of a sudden bumping into somebody. As he looked up to see what that somebody was, he gasped. "Good Ol' Chester McBadbat! Say, what are you doing here?" he chided.

"Oh, I ran away from my parents. Life was too boring and tedious to sustain in that mobile shack. But, here, am I free and happy!" marveled Chester.

"Ah, same. I guess I'm not the only one," laughed Timmy.

"Oh, it's not just us. Look, Remy and Molly are doing it too!" squealed the blonde as he pointed to the other fugitives.

"I hardly even get to see my parents, might as well look for someplace better, even if it's in the middle of the road," said Remy, flipping his hair.

"Do I even care if people try to flip me over the edge? We're all individuals here. Unfortunate individuals who just so happened to lead awful lives," grunted Molly, covering her face with her hair.

"Very, very, unfortunate souls," whispered a voice. They all turned around to see a white, pale-skinned man with shiny, silver hair like no other person they had witnessed before with their very eyes. His eyes were an unnaturally bright red, his shirt was a cobalt blue with bright aqua spots, he had a patched, dull colored backpack, and he showed a menacing frown. "Waking up each day with a painful headache, watching everything in life go downhill as if it were Lucifer himself, trying to bring you down to his dark, blazing pit of eternal DOOM and ANGUISHMENT. When you've literally done nothing major, but you feel broken on the inside. But with a little magic, you are frisky and playful, without a care in the world on the outside."

The man then took out a carafe of cerise wine from his backpack and chugged it until the bottle was clear of any and all liquid. Then he threw the carafe into a nearby bush, shattering as it plummeted.

"My name is Viggo, and I do not give a fuck about anything!" Viggo started prancing around the road blissfully, until a car came by him, and trampled his fragile body. It was a gruesome sight, he was bleeding from the chest, stomach, arms, and legs, and a few of his bones seemed to be fragmented. The driver called for an ambulance.

"D-Do you think he's okay?" whimpered Chester.

"I'm not sure," replied Timmy.

But, the four refugees could not help themselves but burst into barrels of chuckling. It was only until eleven seconds later that they came to their senses, and analyzed closely as to what had just happened. They slightly winced at the body, but then they each stared at each other. Timmy gave a huge gasp and started running around.

"Guys! Guys! I've cracked the code, I've cracked the MYSTERY!" he squealed joyfully.

"Which mystery?" pondered Remy.

"Pay attention real closely," advised the buck-toothed boy. "If you do, you'll be amazed, just like me."

"Explain", prodded Molly. Timmy took another breath of air and then started to speak in a speedy manner.

"Ever since Viggo got run over, we've been extremely entertained. But now that that's a thing in the past, we don't feel that way anymore. Similarly, our abusers are entertained by us being tortured. So, I figured that if we become like THEM, and turn the tables a little bit, we can find eternal contentedness. So, by recycling the woe WE feel onto others, our woe will decrease as their woe increases! And as the woe we feel decreases and the woe they feel increases, the amount of woe in the world will eventually balance out to make everyone on the planet on the same level of dejection! See what I mean?" Timmy smirked creepily at the other three children.

"Um… what?" stumbled Chester.

"He's saying that we should take our pain out on others," answered Molly.

"Oh," replied Chester. "COOL!"

"YAY!" screamed the four cheerfully.

The very next day was a Tuesday. Timmy sighed. Even more reminders that he was living in a bleak, depressing society. And there were 3 more days left of his schoolery, in this week alone. Things had gone as expected. "Blegh," groaned Timmy. _Mr. Crocker's hosting another one of his stupid pop quizzes for the gazillionth time_ , he added in his mind.

"And anyone who fails this test will have detention for 4 hours after school!" Crocker proudly announced. "Aw, crud," moped Timmy. Then he hung his head in shame.

"TURNER!" shrieked the hunchbacked man.

"Yesss?" called the kid nervously.

"What is natural selection?"

"Um…" croaked Timmy.

"Well?" reminded Crocker.

"It's… uh… something that should have DAMN WELL done away with you a long time ago!" Timmy hissed.

The entire classroom, save for Timmy, gasped loudly. Some made a few silent giggles, while others were mortally petrified at the shocking case of events. Crocker burst out laughing.

"Turner, oh, Turner! What a STATEMENT! Such a statement brings harsh reality to our table as we speak! Everyone should be aware of this remarkable quote at ONCE! I can see the fear in your eyes, class, as you dread the dark, bitter truthfulness of the words this man has to say!" Crocker declared.

Timmy blinked twice.

"HA! THAT WAS A PSYCH! IT WAS A PSYCH INDEED! YOU MEAN NOTHING! YOU ARE JUST AN EDGY NOBODY! EVERYONE RIDICULE TURNER WHILE WE GIVE HIM THE EDGY NOBODY AWARD! EHE-HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Crocker pulled on a rope hanging from the ceiling, which opened up a trap door on top of Timmy, where a ribbon that said Edgy Nobody fell on his body, and a toaster fell on his head. Then burnt toast popped out of the toaster.

"Tell me, Turner, more of you narcissistic views about the world," chided the teacher.

"I firmly believe that such a concept as 'natural selection' is a pure myth. It is not a realistic concept to me. It is fake to me. I believe that Charles Darwin is a filthy liar. It is PEOPLE who change our world. And people shouldn't just die because of randomization, they should die for REASONS! Why should the innocent be cursed with these fates? Even if it does exist, and I'm just wrong, I despise it, and I will be sure to get rid of it." The ten-year-old adolescent barked.

"Well, Turner, you are wrong! For that, you will be receiving the four-hour detention!" fretted Crocker. "Can anyone else answer the question?" asked the teacher.

"It's 36!" screeched Chester!

"It's the process of a species evolving!" responded Molly.

"It's when an animal becomes a coward and sacrifices the other animals to save its life!" blurted Remy.

"WRONG! OFF TO DETENTION WITH YOU AFTER CLASS!" shrilled Crocker.

Timmy gave off a slight, sly smirk. At least the gang would have each other soon, and only each other.

Meanwhile, in the dismal confinement of detention, the four kids were plotting. They all had sick, wretched smiles on their faces. "Even after we took off, it's not over…" murmured Timmy.

"Then let's make it over!" scowled Molly.

"Well, how exactly can we do that?" inquired Remy.

"We could run away AGAIN perchance?" suggested Chester.

"No, I think school's pretty important," commented Timmy.

The children stared in a dazed awe.

"But… you _hate_ school," reminded Chester.

"I do hate school, but maybe I wouldn't if Crocker didn't get in my way!" exclaimed the seething child.

"What are we gonna do about it?" said Molly.

"The answer is simple, guys. KILL HIM." Timmy spat those words like a spider.

Four hours of time had passed, and as such, the gang was released from detention. They were supposed to leave school by this time, but they did not. They went into Mr. Crocker's classroom, with smirks on their faces. Crocker was still in the classroom, plotting another evil scheme to depress the students. He didn't WANT to leave anyway. The abuse from his mother would be too much for him to sustain. This was a perfect scenario on the children's behalf.

"Hey, Crocker… Enjoying yourself?" whispered Timmy.

"Well, I was just fine, until YOU decided to rear your ugly head…" croaked the teacher.

Timmy pulled up the knife from his pocket. "That's good," he chimed.

"Now if you'd just let me do this little thingy, like so…" he muttered. He used both hands to place a knife to Crocker's forehead. He pushed down to form a slight cut, but Crocker took Timmy's hand, gripped it, and forced it away from him. Timmy immediately threw his knife to Remy, and screamed, "Remy, you go for it! I'll distract him!"

"Oh no, you don't!" growled Crocker. He made a hasty exit at the door leading to the hallway. Timmy and the others chased the old man down. However, to their surprise, someone like Crocker could run faster than they had expected. When Crocker left the building, the kids chose to speed up as well. Now Crocker dearly knew that he would be doomed. He couldn't even take the time to think where he was going anymore, only taking the time to speed up.

The parents of Timmy, Chester, and Molly were on the school campus, waiting for the students to come to them. But, they all saw the gang pursuing Crocker. Then they joined in on the run. It was quite a long ride, but eventually, Crocker crashed his head into a tree conveniently placed right where he was running, knocking the man out. Everybody gasped.

"I'll get the doctor!" screamed Molly's mother, Abree Keriann. She immediately forced Crocker's body into the trunk of her car. The Turners brought their son into their car with them, as did Bucky McBadBat with his son. Then they drove to the local hospital with the Keriann family.

"So, what is the diagnosis, doctor?" panicked Levi Keriann in the first story of the hospital. Crocker was in a hospital bed, as was Viggo.

"Denzel Crocker is in a coma," replied the doctor. "The prognosis is that after two weeks, he will awaken with slight brain damage, apathy, and a smaller attention span."

"Oh, that's harsh," whimpered Levi, and Abree patted Crocker's forehead. Molly slowly snuck, quiet as a mouse, to the window, where she took a leap out from the window. Timmy, Chester, and Remy were the only ones to have noticed.

"The cafeteria is open!" cheered the nurse.

"OOH, FOOD!" stormed Mr. Turner, and Timmy's parents sprinted like rabbits towards the cafeteria room. Timmy followed Molly out of the window.

"Son, what were you doing in chasing Mr. Crocker down like that?" questioned Bucky suspiciously.

"Uh… I wanted to help him see where he was going, but I never got the chance to," said Chester.

"Well, I'll be in the cafeteria to get us some food," interjected Bucky, as he too left for the cafeteria. Chester and Remy then decided to take a turn for the window exit.

The children were smiling. Even if their plans did not succeed, they did try as best as they could, and they did get into a position where they could at least be practically free. But _only_ practically, they still had more dirty work on their hands. Timmy did not regret his decisions, it was far too late, too late for him to remember...


	3. Gladiators and Bureaucrats

Timmy came to another one of his many conclusions he would decipher in his life. "Let's kill Vicky while we have the chance!"

Everyone gave Timmy a confused stare. "Vicky?" asked Chester.

"She's a bigger threat, you guys. At least Crocker doesn't try and kill innocent people. Crocker's down for two weeks. We can kill Vicky in way less time than that," explained Timmy.

"Aha. I see your point there," Molly concurred.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Remy barked snidely.

"If we came this far, we're geniuses! We don't _need_ a plan to carry out our ideas, who are we, Huckleberry Finn?" grunted the buck-toothed child.

"That is true," commented Chester.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" cheered Timmy.

Timmy, Chester, Remy, and Molly all went down to the Acydun household, in which Vicky was supposed to be located. Timmy rang the doorbell, motivating Nicky Acydun to sluggishly disclose her presence- and the door.

"Hello there, I am looking for Vicky Acydun, may I please have the chance to see her?" bribed the brown haired boy.

"Um… what do you plan on doing with her?" Nicky begged to question.

"We're here to do important things. It's innocent, totally," said Chester.

"Any particular reason you brought your friends with you?" added Nicky.

"No!" squealed Timmy in an eerily blissful tone.

Nicky gave a leer, a leer of confusion and doubt.

"I'm keeping an eye on you," Nicky remarked bitterly.

The four children immediately raced upstairs to Vicky's bedroom. "That was super close, a little too close," mumbled Timmy.

"VICKY!" shouted Timmy.

"What do you twerps want from me?" chided Vicky in a snide tone.

"We want to go… someplace!" stammered Chester timidly. "Someplace far away, where nobody can see us."

Suddenly, Vicky grew a malicious grin on her pale face. It shocked the four, but at the same time, it endeared them, as they too, gave a synonymous smirk.

"I can show you a place of my liking," hissed Vicky. She pushed a button on the wall, and they all fell down a hole that appeared on the ground as a result.

This hole led to a dark and murky chamber. Cobwebs were on the corners of the floor and ceiling. So many torture tools were neatly placed onto a hanger: a flail with a sharply spiked black ball chained to it, a dagger with many sharp edges on the cutting sides, an M9, and a pair of two katanas. There was a rusty, bloody, broken rack with four handles on it.

"Can we hurry up already? I'm getting bored," whined Vicky.

"Okay then!" shouted Chester, as he went and pushed Vicky onto the rack, and shoved the handles through her arms and legs.

"Um… WHAT?" questioned Vicky sternly, her pupils being very small as she said it.

"U-fu-fu, you'll see, Vicky!" laughed Timmy psychotically.

Timmy picked up the flail from the hanger, and whacked Vicky in the cheek with said flail. The child's fingers were stained a somber gory crimson from Vicky's blood. The friction of the viscous liquid loosened Timmy's grasp, and the flail slipped from his hand and onto the ground.

"Aw, gotta get a napkin. I'll be back." Timmy grabbed a cloth from a nearby metal table, and grabbed the flail again with said cloth. He calcitrated the girl with the spiked flail once more, but Vicky had the nerve to snap at Timmy's arm, astonishing him. He flinched, and the flail fell on his foot, ripping a gruesome hole into it.

"Hey, Molly, could you hand me the knockout gas?" requested Timmy. Molly searched for any item that was seemingly along those lines, and found a spray can with a sticker that had been deformed to where it was ilegible.

"Um… here it is… I think? Timmy, do you know what you're doing?" Molly queried.

Timmy looked at the black-haired woman like she was a rash on an otherwise clear-skinned body.

"Are you questioning my leadership skills?" growled Timmy. He sprayed Vicky with the unknown gas in the can, and the gas trespassed through the woman's eyeballs.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doing. What, would you like to help me out?" Timmy spoke with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Uhm… sure!" chirped Chester. Chester used his sharp teeth to cut through Vicky's skin. Tears emerged from the woman's eyes. _How could the girl who was once the power that rose above them all be so weak and frail? How could someone so dominant be so docile now? How could she be outsmarted by a bunch of… TWERPS?_

Vicky's utter rage led her to snap under her emotions and break free from the wooden rack she was previously confined to. Being muscularly superior to the children, it wasn't that much of a chore. She stared at the four, with an infuriated grimace on her face.

"You want a piece of me? Do you DARE to brawl?" roared the triumphant madwoman.

Timmy sighed, his eyelids slightly lowering at the request that he had been provoked with.

There was a moment of silence.

"We will duel to the death. You versus all four of us. Do you accept?" goaded Timmy.

"Yes, YES, you little twats!" croaked Vicky in a sickeningly demented tone.

The first to go was Timmy, for he was the leader of the group. Timmy got out the flail, and once again used it to whack Vicky, this time in the stomach and not the cheek. He did it a few times more, Vicky fell to the ground, but she grabbed the flail, and forcefully shot Timmy into a corner, weakening him to where he could not fight anymore.

Remy put his left foot up, and thrusted it into Vicky's head, but unfortunately for Remy, he had quite frail muscles, so it didn't seem to affect Vicky quite much. Vicky took Remy's leg, still on her head, and twisted and broke it. She did the same to the other leg, and threw Remy to the same corner as Timmy.

Now was Chester's turn. He punched Vicky in the throat, and then kicked her a few times. It got Vicky to fall on her backside, allowing Chester to pummel the back with the flail Timmy used. He whipped the back with the flail, piercing cuts and wounds into the back. A bone stuck out from the back, and Chester broke it with the flail. The blonde man smirked proudly at the mutation of a body. Even for him, he was quite astounded. Vicky pushed her back into Chester's direction, and the bone stabbed into Chester, and threw him into the same corner as Timmy and Remy.

"Give up now, it's for your own good," sneered Vicky.

Molly stared at her three accomplices. They were not dead. _Thank god_ , she thought. However, they were all bruised, defeated, incapacitated, powerless, and in no shape for fighting. She actually teared up a little at the sight, but tried to stay strong. The girl looked around for a handy weapon to use. She relocated the neat hanger, and a well-placed M9 was hung. Molly checked to see if it was loaded with bullets, which it was, turned off safety, and put her index finger on the trigger.

Molly slowly treaded up to Vicky, with a murky look on her face. She placed the muzzle to Vicky's forehead. Vicky looked up to see what was touching her head.

 _ **BANG!  
**_ A bullet was plunged into Vicky's skull, leaving the beast finally deceased. No more torment from the dreaded babysitter.

"Well, guys, she's finally dead," said Molly enthusiastically. Timmy immediately raced up to Molly, and hugged her.

"Oh, Molly, you're the best!" Timmy squealed. "Yeah, I know. Kinda disappointed that we didn't get the full experience of torturing her." Molly confessed.

"Although I do think we should have thought out a plan to carry out our delivery," remarked the black-haired girl.

"Aha, I can see why," chuckled Timmy.

"So, you wanna get these wounds healed?" asked Molly.

"No, we plot our revenge against Crocker NOW," thundered Timmy.

Timmy and Molly hollered laughter to each other hysterically, beaming smiles taking part on their faces.

All four of them pushed a button to bring them back to the surface, and they evacuated the Acydun household.

"Ya done with whatever it is you did?" asked Nicky.

"Yeah, pretty much," sputtered Timmy. "Okay then…" said Nicky softly, still with a shaky tone.

The gang would be back at the hospital anytime soon...


	4. (Some Of) Megalomaniac

(Okay, before I show you what I have, I will tell you that I have permanently canceled the production of Fairly Odd Fear, and why. I was demotivated for a long while with making it, I didn't really know what events to add in or how the story was going to play out, and am more concerned with my other hobbies. Please do not ask me to continue the story, as I have zero interest in doing so. Thank you for your time, and please enjoy what I do have of the story.)

Timmy, Chester, Molly, and Remy were all bundled up together in between a mass of oak trees, all belonging to a biome of forestry. The sky seemed quite bright, not too sunlit, but otherwise broad in illumination. It looked to be about noon from what the kids had assumed. Not too far from the foliage was a rocky path that led to a hospital building simply dubbed _Dimmsdale Medical Center_.

The children had a hard time walking to this forest due to their wounds from Vicky, but after a while, they had furthered in recovery from the cuts enough to execute their missions.

"Okay, guys, the construction of our plan is now in session. Any suggestions?" asked Timmy.

"I say we run straight head on into the hospital, and take out anyone that tries to mess with us!" hollered Chester proudly.

"Umm… I don't think…" Timmy stuttered.

"Are you kidding me?" barked Molly. "Have you any clue how utterly difficult it is to defeat a herd of highly trained guards, much less ONE of them?"

"Molly makes a pretty good point, Chester. Let's she if she has any ideas," remarked Timmy.

"At dark moonlight, we should sneak in through the hospital with the same window we used to escape said hospital, pick up Crocker, and move him all the way to the more _unexplored_ parts of the forestry, and tie him to a tree! Don't bring weapons with us to the hospital, or we'll get caught easily," Molly proposed.

"What will we use to tie Crocker down?" bugged Remy.

"We'll stick him to one of the many spider webs in here, and bond him with moss!" chirped the black-haired delinquent.

"Your plan is good for the most part… but if we had no weapons we'd have no means of defense from anything," the buck-toothed child said.

"Oh, you're right… I'm sorry," murmured Molly despondently.

"I'll tell you what, we can enact Molly's plan, sans the no weapons part. We'll bring the M9 we stole from Vicky and our knife, but we'll hide them in our pockets to keep them secure," added Timmy.

"That sounds fair," Remy remarked.

The night sky struck the forest. It was dimmer than a sewer, with no light in view, except for the moon, intensely illuminating the pathway to the hospital. The hospital's lights were all turned off, indicating that business hours were over.

Excuse Timmy, the gang had been sleeping to pass the time. The pink-hatted boy presumed from the state of the atmosphere that it was midnight, and as such, they could seek out Crocker.

"Wake up, guys. Tonight we abduct Crocker," announced Timmy ominously. Yawns from all around were heard as the other members of the bloodthirsty clique rose from unconsciousness.

"I'll get the weapons!" slurred Chester. He sluggishly trekked to a steep tree stump in which an M9 and dagger were lightly placed. The blonde youngster took grasp of both items, one in a separate hand from another.

"Alright, are we fully prepared now?" Timmy inquired to the other kids.

"I'd say we are. We have the weapons, and all we need to do now is sneak into the hospital," replied Molly.

"Then let's go!" Timmy commanded, pointing to the hospital.

Timmy, Molly, Chester and Remy all proceeded their way to the same window they climbed out of when they had escaped the hospital in the first place. Chester stealthily ascended the wall leading to the window, opened it, and forced himself through it. The other children, seeing the method Chester had used to get into the building, decided to follow in his track and crawl on the walls in a similar fashion.

The four children were all ducking under the escape window's sill. In the room, on a hospital bed was Crocker, still in his catatonic state from the coma.

"Molly, you and I will take him by the shoulders. Chester, Remy, you take him by the legs," Timmy requested in a soft voice.

"Aye, aye, sir!" responded Chester. He picked up Crocker's right arm with both of his hands, and Remy grabbed Crocker's left arm. The four then slowly trudged their way to the window, carrying Crocker together with them.

"One, two, three, HEAVE!" Timmy whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear. The gang thrusted their teacher's body onto the rough, dirty grounds, and hopped out to the exterior of the window.

"Let's pick him up again," whispered Timmy, as he and his team repositioned their arms to Crocker's body as they were when they were inside the hospital.

Then, the clique galloped, as hastily as they possibly could, to the deeper and darker sections of the woods. They traveled so far that their final destination was essentially a canopy, with boggy marsh areas in view. Many trees took up the land, with lots of moss on said trees, and spider webs, especially the spider webs, as they were scattered across the trees, gargantuan in size.

"Ah, the perfect site," Timmy said, admiring their work. "Molly, could you be a dear and stick Crocker to one of the spider webs? I'll add extra bonding with the moss."  
"Copy that," Molly answered, as she hoisted Crocker onto one of the tree's trunks, laced in cobweb. She spreaded the elder man's arms out to the branches of the tree, and spun restraints of moss around the branches, carrying the arms in place with them.

"Thanks, Molly. Now all we have to do is wait for him to awaken," said Timmy.

Over the course of a couple of days, Timmy, Chester, Molly, and Remy sat through the time it took for Crocker to rise from his coma. In that time period, the hospital was no less informed about the incident that happened overnight.

"Patient Denzel Crocker is gone!" shrieked Nurse Madison, as she saw the lack of a body on what used to be Crocker's hospital bed in utter fright.

"Where do you think he should be?" quivered Amelia, another nurse.

The door opened. A doctor, this one named Lucien, stepped into the room.

"We've checked all around the hospital, and we must tell you, sadly, Crocker is nowhere to be found," informed Dr. Lucien in a very morose tone of voice.

"So, what do we do now?" worried Nurse Madison?

"I think the best course of action is to call the police," Dr. Lucien advised.

"Well, why wouldn't we? Let's do that now," replied Nurse Amelia.

Then suddenly the moment the kids had been waiting for began to fall through. It took quite a bit of waiting, but soon Mr. Crocker was waking up! They stared at him with beady, all too eager eyes.

"Where am I? What is going on?" stuttered Crocker.

"Hi, Crocker," greeted Timmy in a singsong voice.

"TURNER! What brings you and all of your classmates here?" Crocker yapped.

"Oh, no reason…" Timmy grinned slowly and looked down upon his teacher.

"Except to take REVENGE FOR ALL OF THE HORRIBLE THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO US!" Timmy hissed.

(This was the point where I stopped writing the story.)


End file.
